


The Masquerade

by h0neyboba



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Strangers to Lovers, masquerade au, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neyboba/pseuds/h0neyboba
Summary: Jemma meets a masked stranger at the ball she can’t help but feel a connection with.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie
Kudos: 19





	The Masquerade

“Jemma are you ready?” Fitz calls, straightening his white and gold accented suit. “Yes, I’ll be right there!” She responds, nervously fixing her hair before walking down the hallway towards her roommates. She’s wearing a very formal white and gold gown, the dress being flowy but still hugging her curves like a princess dress. “How do I look?” Jemma asks nervously, smoothing our her dress a bit. Hunter, Fitz, and Yo-Yo all turn to look at her, their mouths slightly agape. “You look gorgeous Jemma.” Yo-yo smiles, helping her put on the matching gold and white masquerade mask. 

The four of them are all carpooling together but their actual dates are already at the dance, Jemma and Elena planning on finding one there. 

The theme is heaven and hell. They know because they all got sent invitations about a month ago, the envelope including a slip of paper saying that they were either a devil or an angel. Hunter got devil, no one was surprised, Fitz and Jemma got angel, and Yo-yo got devil. Whites, golds, pinks, and blues are the angels colors and black, silver, and various shades of red are the devils colors.

“You look beautiful Elena.” Jemma smiles, looking over her red and silver dress. She smiles and the brit helps her tie on the matching masquerade mask. Jemma makes sure it isn’t too tight and Elena thanks her before they all head out, piling into Hunters fancy car and driving to the event.  
-  
They get to the event hall and they all gasp, the building looking straight out of a renaissance book. The valet takes their car and they all walk in, Jemma walking besides Fitz and Hunter walking besides Elena. As soon as they open the large wooden doors, it’s like they’ve been transported to another dimension. The room is decorated on both sides, one side more sinister and the other side full of literal harps and clouds. There’s a beautiful spread of foods on a royalty like table, the music surprisingly fitting as everyone dances and mingles. Fitz gets taken away almost instantly by Mack, dressed in a mostly black tux with a maroon button up and black tie. Elena gets taken away to dance by a man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, his white suit really bringing out a pearly white smile. Hunter turns to Jemma and puts his hand on her shoulder, Bobbi coming up behind him and giving her a warm smile. “Okay Simmons, don’t go with anyone who looks like they’re over the age of forty. I know it’s going to be hard because of the mask but you’ll know. and don’t take off your mask until after midnight, it’s kinda the rules..and-” Hunter trails on before Bobbi stops him with a hand on the shoulder. “She’ll be okay Lance, she’s a big girl she can take care of herself.” The blonde reassures her boyfriend, giving Jemma a hug and complementing her outfit before being whisked off by Lance to dance. She slowly makes her way through the event hall, everyone wearing masks which makes it slightly more intimidating when people look at her. Jemma grabs a drink from the bar and hangs around there, watching in slight awe of the entire aesthetic of the event. She’s sipping on her fruity cocktail she watches as a man dressed in a black and silver head towards her, his grin ever present even under his mask. “This seat taken?” He asks and Jemma shakes her head no. He sits down next to her and as she observes the mystery man she notes how he is attractive, yes, but there’s something very off putting about his presence. He sits a bit too close to her and she scoots over gently, still wary about his presence. “So are you here with anyone?” He asks and she nods, looking at her drink warily. “Yeah, I’m here with my older brother and friends.” Jemma explains, his eyebrow quirking. “So you don’t have a date.” He grins and the brit shifts under his gaze, and not in a good way. “Well-” Jemma starts but is cut off with a hand wrapping around her waist, a nutmeg and vanilla smelling figure sliding up next to her. “Just go with it.” The figure whispers before smiling. “Babe there you are.” The woman says, making sure to annunciate the babe part. “Hey darling.” Jemma smiles warmly, leaning into her arm and thanking whatever’s out there that this stranger is saving her. “Who are you?” The woman asks the man, his gaze shifting uncomfortably. “I was just asking-” He starts, “My girlfriend.” The woman cuts in. “if she had a date.” He finishes lamely, quietly excusing himself away from the pair. “Sorry about that, Grant is known for being a dick to girls and he’s very persistent.” The woman laughs out dryly, loosening her grip on Jemmas waist. The brits surprisingly doesn’t pull away as she finishes her drink, looking up at the beautiful masked stranger. “Thank you for that, don’t know what I would’ve done.” Jemma smiles, noting the more sleek red and black suit she’s wearing. The brit can’t help but admire that even under a matching masquerade mask, the strangers honey amber eyes still shine like a thousand stars. “Tell your boyfriend I’m very sorry for calling you my girlfriend, I just wanted to get the dude off your back.” The stranger says, giving Jemma a soft nod before moving to leave. The brit frowns and gently grabs the strangers wrist, causing for them to turn around. “I don’t have a boyfriend or anyone as a date for that matter.” She admits with a blush, a grin forming on the woman’s face. “Well then...” The taller girl smiles, pulling back a bit and holding out her hand formally. “Care to have this dance?” Jemma giggles and nods her head, gently taking the woman’s hand and letting her lead the way to the dance floor.

They finally find an open space and the stranger pulls her into her arms, hands resting on the brits waist. Jemma gently drapes her arms around her neck and smiles, both of them rocking gently to the song the ensemble is playing.  
-  
Once the song ends they walk over to the bar for a drink, both ordering champagne. “Who’d you come here with?” Jemma asks, sipping on the bubbly liquid. “Just some of my friends, you?” The beautiful stranger responds, leaning against the bar. “Just my roommates, well best friends turned roommates.” Jemma clarifies, scanning through crowd for any of her friends. The stranger nods and they easily slip into conversation, talking about exes, life, pets, basically anything and everything. The taller women throws out cheesy, but funny, jokes that Jemma would usually roll her eyes at but each time she finds herself laughing.

A few hours later they’ve made their way over to the tables, still in casual conversation as the woman looks down at her watch, a grin spreading on her face. “It’s five minutes to midnight.” She says, raising an eyebrow at Jemma. “Wanna have one last dance before we unmask?” The woman asks, getting up and opening her arms out in invitingly. The brit pretends to be thinking for a second before nodding, following the masked stranger onto the dance floor one last time.

This time around, the woman holds Jemma even closer, their faces mere inches apart as they sway. The brit looks up at the stranger and smiles, feeling an odd connection with them even though they know less than each other than an online questionnaire.

“Alright folks it it now two minutes to midnight, I repeat two minutes to midnight, thank you.” A lounge singer like voice announces, the taller girl gently brushing a piece of hair out of Jemmas face. “You look beautiful, you know that?” She says, making the brit blush under the mask. “You can’t even see half my face.” Jemma whispers, making the other girl purse her lips together and shrug. “Still, I dont even need to see your face, I know it.” The taller girl smiles, laughing softly as Jemma rolls her eyes. “You’re insufferable with all your cheesy jokes and pickup lines.” She says, smiling as she pokes the woman’s shoulder gently. “But you know you like it or else you would’ve ditched me two hours ago.” The woman says, making Jemma nod. She’s got a point.

The clocks that’s been chiming on the hour for the past few hours starts, everyone looking around as it strikes midnight.

*one*

Jemma and her mystery date smiles, pulling each other a bit closer as they throw about teasing banter.

*two*

“How do you think I’ll look like?” The woman asks, making Jemma think for a few moments before gently skimming her face with her fingertips. “Cute, sexy, megan fox ish maybe? No matter what it is I’m a thousand percent certain you’re perfect.” The brit says, making the taller woman smile.

*three*

They continue rocking to the music, both of them counting the chimes in their head.

*four*

*five*

*six*

Jemma cates the woman glance down at her lips, a small grin tugging at them as she watches her curiously.

*seven*

*eight*

“Can I kiss you?” Jemma asks gently, not sure if she’s read the signs right. All night the other woman’s been flirtatious and touchy, giving her those looks and winks. “Of course.” The other girl whispers, both of them leaning in slowly.

*nine*

*ten*

Jemma gently brushes her lips against the other woman’s, teasing her slightly by ghosting her lips over them.

*eleven*

*twelve*

The final bell rings and Jemma pulls back gently, both of their eyes still closed as she slips the women’s mask off her face. Their faces are an inch apart as the other woman takes off Jemmas mask, only waiting a second before pressing their lips together. The brit cups the woman’s jawline as they kiss, liking the taste of champagne and strawberry lip gloss. The other women deepens the kiss slightly, pulling Jemma closer by her waist.

After a few moments they pull away, still aware that they’re in a public space. As their eyes flutter open, Jemma almost audibly gasps at the breathtaking sight. She’s beautiful. Is Jemmas first thought, the face even more seducing than her voice and eyes.

The woman has an equal reaction, her pupils immediately dilating as she takes in Jemmas face. Whatever it is about her, the soft curve of her face, the freckles dusting her skin, the amber eyes shining up at her, it makes her want to kiss the brit again. So she does. Their lips connect and this time it isn’t so gentle. Jemmas hands trace over the tan jawline and neck of the woman, parting her lips to kiss her deeper. “You’re beautiful.” Jemma mumbles, wanting to be pressed up against the stranger in more ways than one. “You’re breathtaking.” The woman says in between kisses, their masks still the other hand.

After a few more moments they both pull away, having to come back for air as they touch foreheads. “Wanna get out of here?” The woman asks, her dark brown hair perfectly framing her face. “I-I’ve never been with a woman before.” Jemma confesses, giving the other women a sheepish smile. “That’s alright, we can go slow if you want, or just talk and eat ice cream if you prefer.” The other woman says, gently caressing Jemmas face. The brits shakes her head and kisses her quickly, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the dance floor. “Just go slow and we’ll be alright.”  
-  
The drive home was amazing, they took the brunettes car since Hunter drove Jemma there and the brit punched in her address, stealing kisses at each stoplight.

When they finally got home, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. While Jemma was trying to unlock her door she was distracted by the other woman wrapping her arms around her waist, giving her soft neck and shoulder kisses while whispering sinful things in her ear. Once she finally opens the door, she immediately kicks off her heels and feels heat rush to her core as the woman gently pins her up against the wall, kissing her with passion. “Is this okay?” The taller girl asks, pulling back a bit with both of their chests heaving. “Yes.” Jemma breathes out, immediately pulling her back in for a kiss.

Before any more articles of clothing are removed, Jemma moves them to her bedroom, pulling the women in and shutting the door.

“Darling..off..” Jemma breathes out taking off the women’s suit jacket as she kicks off her shoes. The taller girl guides her slowly and her back hits the bed, a smile on her face as the woman crawls on top of her and kisses her. Slowly unzipping her white and gold dress, the other girl kisses her neck and collarbones, discarding the now crumpled dress to the side. Jemma takes the liberty to unbutton the woman’s maroon button up, heat rushing to her core as she sees a dark red pair of laundre underneath. “Matching underwear too huh?” The taller woman laughs softly, taking off Jemmas white lace bra and underwear. “Oh shut up.” The brit smiles, kissing her again as her hands unbutton her dress pants.  
-  
The sun shines in through Jemmas curtains, the warm summer air filling her room. She slowly opens her eyes and smiles as she remembers last nights event, the ball, the midnight kiss, the kissing..the sex. Memories of the women’s tense muscles and sweet sheen skin is practically burned into her mind, the flex of the girls arm muscles under her fingertips sending a wave of heat all over her. As serotonin levels start to rise, she turns and is relatively surprised to find another warm body pressed up against hers, holding her closely. Jemma takes a moment to just appreciate the goddess in her bed, noting the curve of her face and jawline in the daylight. “Good morning.” The women whispers, her voice gravely because she only woke up a few moments before Jemma did. “Good morning.” The brit smiles gently, leaning in and giving her a few light kisses. “You’re really pretty in the daylight.” The woman says, her arm wrapping a bit tighter around Jemma. “You are too.” Jemma whispers, soaking in the moment.

A few minutes later the brit shifts in her arms, locking eyes with her as she adjusts herself on her pillow. “You stayed?” Jemma whispers, looking at the woman with big doe eyes. “Was I supposed to leave?” She asks, a grin playing on her face as Jemma blushes. “No.” The brit starts, turning so she’s cuddling into her chest. “I want you to stay.” She whispers, kissing her collarbones lightly.  
-  
“Hey, can I ask you something?” The women asks, licking her lips momentarily as she glances at Jemma. “Yeah, what is it?” The brits questions, focusing all of her attention on the other woman. “Would you maybe wanna..I dunno, go on a date sometime?” She asks nervously, making a smile creep on on the brits face. “Mm it depends..” Jemma starts, moving to straddle the other women’s waist. “Lets see..if I said yes, what would we do on said date?” She asks, placing a few kisses on the woman’s chest and face. “Whatever you’re feeling, we could get coffee, go around the city, get takeout and fuck on my floor..the options are endless.” The woman grins, her hands coming to rest on Jemmas bare waist. “Then yes, I would love to go on a date with you.” The brit whispers, laughing softly as the other woman gives a small fist pump before kissing her. She parts her lips as the girls hands move down to her thighs, rubbing small circles on the freckled skin. Jemma hums as she feels the woman’s tongue push into her mouth, her own hands coming up to tangle with the others dark brown waves. The brit giggles as she feels her back hit the bed, a soft pout coming on her lips as she realizes she’s on the bottom, again. “Hey! It was my turn to go down on you.” She pouts, moaning softly as the women kisses the sweet spot on her neck. “You made me cum four times last night, let me treat you to a good morning.” She whispers huskily, heat flooding Jemmas core. “I came six times, this is so not fair.” The brit starts to protest, being cut off by the women’s lips on her own. Hand, lips, and bare skin is all that Jemmas mind can think of as the women’s head starts to move south, placing hot and needy open mouthed kisses on her skin. “Love..my roommates are probably home.” She whispers almost breathily, causing the women to grin. “Then you’ll have to be quiet..you were kinda screaming last night though.” She laughs softly, Jemma hitting her shoulder gently. “Owwww.” The taller girl smiles, kissing Jemma soundly before continuing her descent. Her lips ghost against the dark purple hickeys she left last night before she gently opens Jemma legs, situating herself between them. The woman’s hands gently massage the brits chest, causing a breathy huff to fall from her lips. “Stop teasing.” Jemma breathes out, though she’s not complaining of the woman’s soft hands running down her body. The taller girl shushes her by kissing her inner thighs, lifting up the brits legs and letting them rest on her shoulders. She slowly sucks on her bud, making Jemma gasp out softly. She’s still sensitive from last night so it doesn’t take long for the knot in her stomach to start forming, one of her hands tangling itself into the woman’s dark brown hair. Soft moans turn loud as Jemma feels two fingers push in, her head automatically turning to muffle her sounds. “Fuck..faster please.” She moans, her hips starting to slowly grind on her face. The knot in her core tightens as the womens fingers curl, hitting her g-spot on every other stroke. As her back arches slightly and a loud moan escapes her lips, she thinks that she’s never came this fast with..well anyone, let alone a semi stranger. It’s quick but good, making Jemmas body buzz as the taller girl comes back up, her lips coated in the brits fast release. “New record, think it’s the fastest anyone’s ever came.” She teases, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before kissing Jemma soundly. “You..are perfect god damn it.” The brits hums, kissing her soft lips a few more times before letting herself be spooned. “What can I say? I ate a lot of pudding cups with my tongue growing up.” The taller girl teases, wiggling her eyebrows before pulling Jemma close and placing a few loving kisses on her shoulder.  
-  
They cuddle for half an hour before getting up, Jemma wanting to go brush her teeth. She swings her legs over the side of the bed and gets up, grabbing a random shirt and slipping it over her shoulders. It’s only when she starts buttoning it up when she realizes that it’s the taller girls shirt, a blush creeping up onto her ears and neck. Jemma goes to unbutton it when the women shakes her head, a smile on those perfect lips of hers. “Keep it on, it looks cute on you.” She says, getting up and putting on her boxer shorts that were discarded onto the floor last night. Jemma nods wordlessly and puts on her underwear, giving the woman one of her old band t-shirts. “I’ll go make us some coffee, you take coffee right?” She asks, slipping on Jemma’s t-shirt over her head before running a hand through her hair. “Tea please.” The brit smiles, walking out of the room and towards the bathroom. She busies herself with brushing her teeth as the other woman walks into the kitchen, finding the coffee maker and tea kettle. As Jemma looks in the mirror, she notes her still sex mused hair and kiss-swollen slips, a grin on her face as she puts the toothbrush in her mouth.

A few minutes later, she meets the women in the kitchen, a smile on her face as she pads down the hallway. “Here’s your tea malady.” The taller girl jokes, handing Jemma a baby blue mug filled with her favorite tea. “Thank you love.” She smiles, taking the mug and sipping on the hot liquid. The other brunette blushes at the name and sips on her coffee, her hair swooped onto one shoulder to show the dark hickeys Jemma left on her skin last night. “Ah, my roommates got laid last night.” The brit notes, watching as the other girl leans on the counter and raises an eyebrow. “That’s Leo’s mask and Lance’s tie, they definitely took these off in a rush.” Jemma says, motioning in the general direction of the living room. The women nods and she purses her lips together, motioning to Jemma. “Well you did too so...” She trails off, making the brit smile and roll her eyes. “Yes I am very aware of that.” Jemma smiles, her eyes doing another once over on the woman’s body. “You have tattoos?” She points out, her eyes resting on a few tiny tattoos scattering her tan skin. “Yes, I thought you would’ve noticed them last night.” The taller girl laughs softly, saying as matter of faculty. “Well I was kind of occupied with your head between my legs so my bad.” Jemma teases, making the other women lick her lips as she remembers the first round in surprising detail.

They slip into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying their individual beverages. “I never caught your name by the way.” The other brunette says after a few moments, looking at the brit with a certain fondness. “Mm yes, my bad. Let’s do this properly shall we?” Jemma says, putting her mug down and holding out her hand. “Jemma Simmons.” She says, making the other woman smile. “Daisy Johnson.” Daisy says, shaking Jemmas hand. “Nice to meet you, Daisy.” The brit says, trying the name on her lips. A beautiful name for a beautiful person, she thinks. “Nice to meet you, Jemma.” Daisy says, finally putting a name to the face shes spent the last half day with. Hearing her name finally roll off of Daisy’s lips does something to Jemma, making a blush crawl up onto her cheeks. “Say it again.” The brits whispers, biting her lip while smiling. “Jem-ma.” Daisy annunciates the syllables, slowly pulling the shorter girl closer. “Again.” Jemma whispers softer, leaning in to the warmth Daisy’s currently providing. “Jemma.” The taller girl whispers, her tone playful with a hint of seductiveness as she leans in. Jemmas hands rest on Daisy’s chest as they kiss, Daisy’s hands on Jemmas waist and a smile on both of their faces. The taller girl deepens the kiss slightly as her hand goes onto the back of Jemmas head and pulls her closer, Jemma playing with the hem of the worn band t-shirt. “Daisy?” Bobbi’s voice comes out of nowhere and they pull apart, not fully disconnecting but still kinda turning to face the blonde. “Bobbi?” Daisy says confused as Jemma acts like it’s the most normal thing in the world, and it kinda is. “Hey Bobbi, Hunter.” She greets them, Hunter giving her a wave as he stands next to Bobbi. “Daisy, what are you doing here?” Fitz says, coming up behind Bobbi and Hunter with a tired looking Mack. “Morning Fitz, Mack.” Jemma greets the both of them and one of Daisy’s hands wrap around her waist. “Mack? Fitz?” Daisy says, slowly putting all of the pieces together. “Hey Tremors, hey Simmons.” Mack greets with a head nod, the two girls finally connecting all the pieces. “Your roommates are Fitz and Hunter?” Daisy says and Jemma nods. “You went to the masquerade with Bobbi and Mack?” The brit says and the taller girl nods, realizing they’ve been apart of the same friend group all along but have never been introduced to each other before. “So, I see you two got along.” Bobbi laughs, seeing the dark hickeys on both of the women’s neck. “Y-yes..ahem..quite.” Jemma stutters, the blush coming on her cheeks full force. “Yeah you two weren’t quiet at all last night or this morning, we all know you slept with each other.” Hunter says, walking over next to Daisy and pouring himself a cup of coffee. “I mean can you blame us though? Masks are a real turn on and even though Jemmas never been with a women before no ones ever made me cum-” Daisy gets cut off by Fitz and Hunters groan. “Ew stop nooo, she’s like my little sister!” Hunter groans, Fitz nodding alongside him. “And she’s my best friend, I do not need that image in my head!” Fitz says, causing Bobbi, Daisy, and Jemma to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> What suit Daisy is wearing, but with red instead of white.  
> https://www.sawfirst.com/chloe-bennet-at-100th-episode-celebration-of-marvels-agents-of-s-h-i-e-l-d-in-hollywood-2018-02-25.html/chloe-bennet-804
> 
> Fitz and Jemmas Mask.
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/704431514/gold-white-masquerade-mask-gold-white
> 
> Daisy’s Mask.
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/in-en/listing/541650672/red-and-black-masquerade-mask-for-masked


End file.
